


Goodnight Katie

by spaceberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Written for Lance loves ladies week 2k17.Just a lol late night snuggling between Lance and his favorite green paladin.Basically just fluff.





	Goodnight Katie

An arm secures around his waist as he lays still, blue eyes closed as he takes a breath, stirring from his sleep. He can feel hair tickling his nose as his sleeping partner snuggles closer to him, burrying their face into his neck, warm breath washing over his neckas they settle back down. One hand reaches up slowly to push the eyemask away from his face, pushing it off one eye as he peeks it open, getting a glimpse of wild, honey brown hair in his sight.

Of course, he remembers the night before, when he'd craddledPidge in his lap while she was working away at code. He was so used to her leaving in the night after he'd went to sleep because she couldn't  
sleep and grew restless or because she tosses and turns when she does sleep, meaning that most nights they slept together, Lance wound up on the floor.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he held her close, closing his eyes again breifly, taking a deep breath and savoring the moment at hand. He stayed still, save for letting his slender fingers spread wide on her back, his thumb running circles over her back as she slept.

Pidge stirs in his arms, her face pressed into his shoulder as she moves, clearly trying to keep from waking as the castle's lighting adjudts, emmulating a sunrise almost as light slowly starts painting the  
room with color. Shifting away, blue hues watch as she settles down again, before a single brown eye cracks open before shutting just as quickly. Slender fingers trail up her side up to her head, brushing some  
stray hair away from her face. "Morning beautiful."

The only response he gets is a groan, before Pidge tucks her face into the crook of her elbow, hiding her face as she does. "Can't be morning. It's a scientific fact that it's not morning 'till I've slept." Her voice is groggy, sounding gravely if not a bit muffled, but pleasant.

A smile cracks across Lance's face as he props himself up on one of his elbows, looking fondly at the girl beside him. "If that's so, then the only mornings we'd have would be every other day. Pretty sure that makes it a theory instead of a law or fact." He gently runs hisfingers down her shoulder, marveling at the contrast between them. Lance himself was a morning person, despite his habit of sleeping in later than he panned, and Pidge was quite the night owl.

"It worries me though, when you don't sleep."  
She huffs, peeking out from her elbow, brown eyes cutting up to his face as she does, meeting his eyes.

"Not all of us can get a full eight hours of beauty sleep regularly. Not that you need it though, pretty boy."

The heated flush that creeps onto the males face is striking, making his cheeks rosy as it spreads down his shoulders, a fact that's quickly noticed by the lady laying in his bed as she peeks out from her elbow. Her tired eyes are glittering as a smile spreads over her own lips as she reaches out to thread her fingers with his. Bringing their hands to her lips, Lance presses a soft kiss to her knuckles, ghosting his lips over them gently before meeting her gaze.

"Since it's not morning for you yet, you want me to cover for you so you can catch a nap before training? In the name of science at least?" Pidge looks at Lance with creased eyebrows before closing her  
eyes as she nods, her mouth opening in a yawn as she shifts to lay on her back, green shirt peeking out from under the sheet she was curled  
under.

"That sounds nice, but on one condition."

"What condition is that babe?" The smile that plays on her face as brown eyes meet his face makes Lance's heartbeat speed up, fluttering like a bird in his chest as  
she pulls their joined hands towards her chest. "Stay with me a little longer."

Moving closer, Lance lets his thumb rub over her skin, gazing at her with fond eyes as he settles back down beside her. There's a moment where her eyes flutter open, before closing again, her breathing soft before it evens out almost instantly.

"Goodnight Katie."

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this from my phone so I'd appreciate feed back on how this looks on computers. Trying desperately not to give y'all a wall of text to read because I know those can be godawful.


End file.
